The Tail's Tale
by darkestshadow
Summary: What if Goku never hit his head as a kid? Follow Kakarot as he grows up as a Saiyan instead of believing he is human. How will this change the outcome of his battles & his relationships? AU, R&R Please.


**The Tail's Tale**

**A Warrior Race**

**Disclaimer: **Well, I'm back in black, and with a new story idea to boot! Yeah, so, the idea's been done before, big deal, I like the idea so I'm going to use it. What happens when 'Kakarot' doesn't hit his head as a kid? Well, that's an interesting theory. I've decided to take that theory, and turn it into a story. Follow Kakarot as he begins his incredible journey on Earth, and quests to become one of the greatest warriors of all time! I do not own Dragonball, it is solely owned by Akira Toriyama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pod shot through the air as it continued on its long journey towards the deep reaches of space. It was moving with incredible speed, unlike anything that a spaceship from Earth might have been able to accomplish. Inside this space pod is a newborn baby with hair that spikes in different directions, who is being sent towards earth in order to destroy it, in it, the Saiyan baby known as Kakarot, little does he know though, his life on earth will slowly and gradually begin to change. As the planet's blue and green swirls slowly begin to picture into the life of the pod's window, the Saiyan baby opens his eyes to greet the planet he is soon to inhabit as it's greatest hero at some point. The ship enters the Earth's atmosphere, and is surrounded in an orange like light as it slowly crashes down onto the soil, in a nearby forest. The space pod opened, and there the baby lies in wait for the sight of a full moon to conceive it's final plot, the destruction of all the people on Earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Frieza, show yourself, you coward!" An adult male with spiky hair in all directions, a scar on his cheek, and many battle wounds covering his body shouted out loud to a circular spaceship he was facing while floating in space. The ship seemed to be covered in black and white, with other colors on different parts of the ship. Door hatches to the top of the ship began to open, in a black transport, a man with pink skin, a white helmet like head with a purple spot in the middle of it, and horns sticking out of his head rose up into the air, he pointed his finger up, an orange spec of light formed over the top of it, and a grin crossed the younger human looking man's face, as some of the men shouted out "Long live lord Frieza!"

The man chuckled, and spoke, "No way, you've lived long enough! In fact, it's been too long for my taste!" He spat out in vehement anger and hatred, and continued his heroic speech, "Frieza, listen up! We quit all of us! Got it?! We don't work for you! We're free, you can find someone else to do your dirty work!" He paused, charged up a blue energy blast in his hand, and spoke again, "Oh, and one last thing, this, is for all the people we killed in your name! Here! HAVE IT!" With those words, the man shot the energy blast at Frieza, which prompted an abrupt and malicious laughter from Frieza, as the orange ball in his hands grew to a size immensely larger than the blast the younger human man had thrown off. The blue energy blast was absorbed into it.

"Wha?! No way!" The human looking man shouted, eyes wide with fear, and then Frieza launched the blast off. The blast overwhelmed the warrior, and his armor began to rip from his, as did the skin of his body. As he was being absorbed in the blast, the man let out one last chant, "My.. son… lives.. on.." and with that, he was overwhelmed in the blast, as was the Planet below them, the ball slammed into it, and in no time at all, the entire planet was wiped out, along with a true warrior race, the race known as Saiyans.

Only four of them were left alive, Raditz, Nappa, Kakarot, and the prince, Vegeta. All were away from the planet at the time, sent to other directions, while the Prince himself was stationed on Frieza's ship, Kakarot was sent to Earth, the location of Raditz and Nappa were unknown at the time, but it was likely they were off conquering other planets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A young little boy, with spiked up hair was sitting in a chamber that was very dark, with little to no lighting at all. He let out a small "humph" clearly annoyed at his surroundings. He looked around the area, and sighed with boredom. That was, until he heard a little noise to the right of the room, turning reflexively; he let out a grunt, and shot an energy blast to that corner of the room, promptly frying a small rabbit, or an animal that looked like a rabbit. He turned his attention back to the ground in front of him.

A multitude of different thoughts went through his head, he wondered what his father was doing now, and if he would come to his rescue. Little did the prince know at the current point in time, that his father was already well on his way to the rescue, or well, as close to a rescue as you can get when fighting Frieza. The king himself was ultimately killed in one punch, and the men he arrived with were promptly destroyed. Vegeta at the time, had no idea that this had in fact happened, he didn't even know where his father was. Truth be told, despite the fact that he was the prince, he was still a kid, and he was still alone and scared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An old man was out for a walk in the nearby forest. He was humming merrily to himself, and was dressed in a green outfit with yellow on the sides, and appeared to have a symbol near the middle of it. He wore a black cap on his head, and as he was walking he noticed smoke rising nearby. His keen senses told him he should check this out, and as he did so, he came upon a little white round thing embedded in a crater. As he checked closer, he realized that there was in fact a little baby inside that little white pod. Unsure of what to do, he knew he couldn't leave the baby to fend for himself on his own. He picked the baby up, and decided to carry him back to his house.

Over the first three years, he realizes how wild the baby can be, slowly over time though, that primitive side seems to die down, he at first gives the baby the name Goku, but once the boy is old enough to speak, he corrects the elder man, saying that his name is in fact Kakarot, and that he is alien from outerspace, from the warrior race known as Saiyans. He originally had come to destroy the planet, but the old man showed him that there was more to life than just simply fighting and destruction, and he decided to settle down peacefully on the planet, until he could set off into space to find his race again.

Having no choice but to believe the boy, the elder man decides that if fighting is a part of his blood, the best way to teach him that is through martial arts. This is where our story begins, not the story of Goku, as you know it, but the story of a young boy named Kakarot, one of the remaining few survivors of a warrior race. This young boy is about to embark on a journey that will make him one of the most successful fighters on the planet Earth, and eventually, in the entirety of the Universe. Kakarot, he is son of Bardock, a Saiyan Warrior, and the prodigy child who is destined to ultimately defeat the tyrant known as Frieza. This is the story that will become known to everyone who meets this young boy as The Tail's Tale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes: **

DS: Whew, that was just the prologue, eh, well, I've been thinking, and while I'm having fun with A Father's Legacy, I thought I'd get a little crazy, and try doing two stories at once instead of just one. You know, give me a little challenge to see which one I give up on first.

Kakarot: Yeah, but that ending seemed a bit abrupt, didn't it?

DS: Not entirely, while it's true the ending was a bit short, and I condensed down a lot of the storyline, if I had honestly made this a story from you growing from a baby, to a kid, to a teenager, to an adult, I'd never finish it and eventually get burnt out on it.

Kakarot: Yeah, I guess that's true. So hey, what happens next chapter anyway?

DS: Well, the story starts off around the same timeline the beginning of Dragonball did, so why don't we just go from there?

Kakarot: Oh, okay, even though I don't know exactly when that was, heh, I guess I'll find out.

DS: Yep, anyways, we'll see how long it takes, I wonder which one I'll get bored of first, A Father's Legacy, or this story, or hell, you know, I might even continue on with Falling into Darkness as well, but that will be my decision to do so.

Kakarot: Well, I can't wait! Good luck trying to do two stories at once, hopefully the reviewers enjoy it!

DS: Yeah thanks, I'm gonna need it, until then, see you guys at the next chapter!


End file.
